1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to protective covers for key fobs and, more particularly, to a protective jacket cover for a keyless remote which includes a body which is shaped generally similar to the remote on which it is to be fitted and which includes a back wall, side walls, a front wall, and top and base walls, the front wall including at least one opening through which access to the keyless remote housed therein is permitted, the base wall including a deformable and expandable slit formed extending transversely across the base wall to permit the keyless remote to be slid into the protective jacket cover and the top wall including an upwardly projecting key ring engagement structure into which the key ring engagement portion of the keyless remote may extend such that the key ring may be extended through the protective jacket cover, through the keyless remote and back out through the protective cover jacket to further secure the protective jacket cover on the keyless remote.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been explosive growth in recent years in the number and types of keyless entry devices which have been devised for use in connection with automobiles and SUVs. These include devices such as keypads located on the vehicle itself which permit a code to be entered to open the locking system of the vehicle and various proximity-type devices which permit unlocking of the vehicle and engagement of the vehicle engine when the unlocking device comes into close proximity with the vehicle. By far the most common type of keyless remote entry device, however, is the key fob device which includes a transmitter and a plurality of function buttons, most commonly including a lock button, unlock button, a panic button and a trunk button, although many different combinations of function buttons are used in connection with the keyless remote key fobs currently being produced. In general, however, these keyless remotes include a generally rectangular, triangular or ovoid plastic body having top and bottom plates snap-fitted to one another with the plurality of function buttons mounted on the top plate, the keyless remote further including a key ring opening through which a key ring can be extended for supporting the vehicle keys thereon.
One of the significant problems encountered with these keyless remote devices, however, is that the plastic construction material often chips, cracks or gets scratched, thus rendering the keyless remote damaged or, at the very least, unsightly. Furthermore, because virtually all keyless remotes are constructed by the vehicle manufacturers, they all are similar in appearance, usually including a black plastic body and gray and red function buttons, and thus everyone's keyless remote has virtually identical appearances, particularly for like automobiles. While this may not ordinarily present a significant problem, in situations where multiple sets of keys are stored together, it can become a tiresome and time-consuming process to sort out whose keys are whose. There is therefore a need for a protective and decorative jacket cover for keyless remote devices which may be quickly and easily used with keyless remote devices as thus described.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a protective jacket cover for keyless remotes which will protect keyless remotes housed therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective jacket cover for keyless remotes which is usable with a wide variety of keyless remotes for all types of vehicles including automobiles, trucks, motorcycles, ATVs, aircraft, watercraft including boats and personal water vehicles and any other type of vehicle which utilizes a keyless remote.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective jacket cover for keyless remotes which securely mounts on the keyless remote by frictional contact, reclosing of the protective jacket cover after insertion of the keyless remote therein and through insertion of a key ring through the key ring engagement structure of the protective jacket cover thereby making it highly unlikely that the protective jacket cover will accidentally fall off the keyless remote.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective jacket cover for keyless remotes which is formed as a single integral unit which does not require additional closure devices to secure the keyless remote therewithin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective jacket cover for keyless remotes which will enhance the aesthetic appearance of the keyless remote while simultaneously protecting the keyless remote.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a protective jacket cover for keyless remotes which is relatively simple and durable in manufacture and is safe, effective, and efficient in use.